Hawkeyes Redhaired Marimo Love
by Roronona.Zoro
Summary: The strawhats dock on an island which also happens to have the redhair pirates and Dracule Mihawk on it. Shanks and Mihawk have been secertly together for a while but now Shanks wants Zoro to join them. SHANKSxZOROxMIHAWK LEMON UKE ZORO! just read it ppl.


**Yo! So yeah as I told you in my last story, this paairing will be a Mihawk/Zoro/Shanks yaoi fic! (And if you want to write this pairing, lemme know cuz I would love to read~) So yeah I'll STFU now and write...**

The island seemed abandoned when the Thousand Sunny docked there, the strawhat pirtes didn't even notice the two ships that had been docked inside a small cave, hidden in case those bastard marines came.

One of the ships was large, usually home to the redhair pirates while the other was _very_ small and beonged to none other than Dracule Mihawk. Both ships were empty now, so was the Sunny. All of the pirates were out on the beach celebrating their accidental get together.

"So, Luffy! Pretty nice crew ya' got!" said Shanks, Luffy laughed "YEP! Their the best crew in the entire world!" the two were sitting side by side having a loud conversation. Or at least it _was _loud until Shanks suddenly began whispering. "So... who's he?" he motioned towards a certain green haired teen.

Luffy looked over at his first mate, "That's Zoro! ...sorry but I don't know if he's gay"

Luffy had found out at a young age that Shanks was interested in men, other then himself, the only people who knew his seceret was his crew and his also-seceret-lover. Mihawk.

Shanks smirked, "Only one way to find out~ HEY HAWKEYES, GET YER ASS OVER HERE!" he yelled. The hawkeyed man looked over, sighed, and made his way over to the redhead.

"What is it now, redhair?" said Mihawk emotionlessly. No words were needed, Shanks pointed to the teen who was downing a bottle of hard alchohol as if it were water. Yellow eyes narrowed, "No, sorry. I tried to kill him." he stated flatly.

Shanks stuck his bottom lip out in a childish pout "Why do you always attack the cute ones? Meh, who cares we can still try. If he gets pissed just avoid him for a while!" said the redhaired captain with a retarded grin. Mihawk sighed, knowing that his 'friend' wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed.

After uttering a reluctant 'fine' Mihawk watched as Shanks got Luffy's permission to 'play' with the young swordsman. Luffy thought it would be fine, Zoro could always say 'no' if he needed to, so he agreed instantly.

"YAHOO! C'mon Hawkeyes, let's go!" said Shanls as he grabbed Mihawk with his only arm and dragged him over. Soon, the two were standing side by side in front of Zoro.

Mihawk and Zoro had been avoiding eachother but Shanks' unnaturally cheerfulness seemed to ease away the awkwardness.

"Uh... your Shanks, Luffy's friend? Right? ...and... I know you." said the swordsman, trying to remain calm even though his idol-he-wanted-to-kill and Luffy's weird-ass childhood babysitter were suddenly interested in him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Shanks grinned, "Actually yes, you see... I need some help with... some... stuff on my ship and you and Hawkeyes seemed perfect for the job!" he said in a sing-song voice.

Mihawk facepalmed at his friends awkwardness. To say Zoro was confused was an understatment, but he had nothing better to do... plus this was Luffy's friend, the one who saved his life at the cost of his arm, and he was willing to help do some odd jobs for the man.

"EVERYONE! WE'RE GONNA GO DO SOME 'JOBS' ON THE SHIP, BE BACK SOON!" yelled Shanks. The redhair pirates (and Luffy) all chuckled, knowing what he meant by 'jobs'. Zoro's brow furrowed in confusion but before he could ask anything Shanks ws already dragging him off towards his ship, Mihawk walking beside them.

The strawhats, other than their captain, simply shrugged it off. They thought it would be good for Zoro to help clean the ship or whatever he was going to help with. They had no idea about the reality of the situation.

.o0O0o.

On their way to the two ships hidden in the cave, Shanks had been starting converation after conversation and after a while the two swordsmen didn't feel too awkward around eachother. Turned out they even had a few things in common.

Deciding Hawkeyes was kind of nice to talk with, Zoro made a mental note to hang out with him a few times before kicking his hawkeyed ass.

Finally reaching the cave, Zoro watched as Mihawk and Shanks climbed up onto the large ship before Shanks leaned over and signaled Zoro to follow. Once all three were on deck, Shanks began talking again.

"...okay, if you will just follow me~" said Shanks as he led the other two down a hallway towards a door at the end of the hall. Mihawk seemed to be familiar with the ship but Zoro was totally lost (mentally... not the kind of lost he usually was).

Shanks led them into a large room with a huge bed. He ran over to it and jumped on, laughing like an idiot (Zoro noted he was a lot like his crazy captain) while Mihawk simply sat on the edge. Both men sent Zoro a look telling him to sit as well.

Zoro awkwardly made his way over and sat down a good distance from the two. Shanks chuckled, the swordsman really was a cutie. "Aww, Zoro~ why are you sitting way over there?"

Zoro looked over, "S... sorry, I uh... didn't wanna be rude or anyth-" he was cut off when Shanks grabbed him by his shirt and roughly pulled him over into a rough embrace. Zoro lay there wide eyed as Shanks _cuddled_ him. Shanks laughed "Haha~ for such a tough guy you sure are snuggly!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, he had been discribed as 'evil' or 'demonic' and even 'insane'... but never had he been called 'snuggly'.

Hawkeyes moved over until he was sitting beside the two and began moving his hand through Zoro's short hair.

Suddenly Zoro came to his senses "Wha- WAIT! What are you _doing!_" stuttered Zoro, his face flushed a deep rose color. Shanks laughed again "Don't worry, I got Luffy's permission so it's fine"

Zoro stared at him "Luffy's permission! WHAT ABOUT _MY_ PERMISSION!"

Shanks smirked, "Decided I didn't need that." he stated simply before he crashed his lips against Zoro's.

Zoro knew he should have thrown the man off, punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls so hard be would become female before leaving the two and never speaking of it _ever_ again... but he didn't do anything. He just lay there as Shanks continued to cuddle him like a teddy bear while kissing him as if it were the endd of the world.

Mihawk smirked as Zoro's face became the same color as Shanks' hair. Shanks had snaked his tongue inside Zoro's mouth while the swordsman was in shock and was exploring the teen's mouth until he parted for air.

Shanks let go of Zoro and sat up straight. Zoro stared as he thought, 'What the hell? He shoves his tongue down my throat and then... this?'.

The two stared at eachother for a second when suddenly two slender hands grabbed him and pulled him into Mihawk's lap. Zoro was sitting with his back pressed up against Mihawk's chest, with one of the master swordsman's legs on each side of him. At first all was silent, then Mihawk said something...

"Your right. He is... _snuggly_" stated Mihawk, unused to using the term 'snuggly' it came out in a strange tone but it still made Shanks laugh and Zoro blush.

Shanks looked strange now... kind of irritated, no that wasn't it... he was jealous, and he didn't really want to keep it seceret. "Hawkeeeeeyes~ it's my turn~" he whined in a childish way. Zoro felt Mihawk's arms close tighter around him as if saying, 'no, he's mine'.

Shanks smirked a bit, "Fine, you can just sit there with him but I want to have more fun..." Shanks crawled over to the pair. His crawl was a bit off-balance due to his missing arm but he still managed.

Zoro eyed him carefully as he flopped down on top of him and cuddled both him and Mihawk, creating a rather sandwich-ike situation for Zoro. Itfelt kind of nice though, warm and comfy. He was broken out of his warm thoughts when he felt Shanks slip under his shirt and pull on his nipple.

Zoro gasped and writhed a bit in Mihawk's arms as Shanks pulled and twisted his soft flesh. Shanks then stopped and grabbed Zoro's shirt before saying "This is in the way" and tugged it off, forcing Mihawk to let go of the teen for a moment.

Shanks stared at the tough abs and the lang scar. His fingers traced the long line across Zoro's chest before pulling him into a _very_ tight hug. "Aww, poor Zoro. Did hawkeyes hurt you?"

Zoro stuttered, not knowing what to say, "I... er... he, did... or um..." Mihawk sighed in annoyance, "Circumstances... and their different now."

Shanks chuckled, but was brought to attention when the teen in his arm muttered, "Can't... breathe"

Letting Zoro escape from his grasp and catch a breath, Shanks began to get down to business. First to go was his shoes and socks followed by his shirt, he then motioned for Mihawk to do the same. The master swordsman also took off his footwear, jacket shirt and his strange hat, he placed them all in a neat pile along with his sword, While he did that, Shanks tugged off Zoro's boots and haramaki.

When all three men were in nothing but their pants, Shanks being as outgoing as he is, decided it still wasn't enough. "Loose the pants" he said casually. Zoro sputtered and Mihawk just stared. Shanks sighed, thinking they just didn't want to go first, pulled off his pants revealing plain orange boxers that were slightly tented.

"Whoops, looks like I'm excited huh?" chuckled Shanks. The other two took these actions as a request to do the same. After two more pairs of pants were thrown to the side, Shanks noticed Mihawk's dark redish purple boxers and Zoro's which were a deep green color. Both of theirs were also tented a bit.

Shanks scooted over to Zoro and began to kiss his neckline, creating a hickie which would be hard to hide later. Zoro was once again sitting between Mihawk's legs, a half-hard erection poking him in the ass. Hawkeye's hands were abusing Zoro's nipples while he nibbled on the younger swordsman's ear.

Shanks was leaving hickies all over Zoro's chest and neck, Zoro didn't even notice the soft moans escaping his lips but the other two did. And man, did it turn them on. Shanks' boxers got tighter and tighter with each moan, he knew he had to adress his problem. _Now._

Shanks ended his hickie leaving frenzie as he stood up on the bed and dropped his underwear, tossing them too the side in all his naked glory. Zoro felt a little blood leave his nose but he quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed.

Zoro thought he himself was big, Shanks was _huge._

The redhead smirked, "Impressed? Hehe- your turn.." he said as he played with the hem of Zoro's boxers before roughly pulling them off. Zoro moaned sharply as the fabric rubbed against his half-hard member.

Mihawk slipped his off as well before flipping Zoro onto his stomach, revealing his tan colored ass. Zoro got up on his hands and knees to hear a single command. "Suck" said Mihawk calmy as he pushed his member towards Zoro's face.

Zoro opened his mouth, allowing access for the master swordsman's large cock. Mihawk opened his mouth letting out a silent moan aas he thrust thoat-deep into Zoro's mouth making the younger one gag and cough at first but he soon got used to it.

Zoro sucked on the hard member, swrling his tongue over the whole length as Mihawk grabbed his green hair and moved the teens head ina bobbing motion, forcing his head forawrd and back as he sucked mihawk's dick.

Meanwhile, Shanks had gotten a little bottle of lube from the bedside table and then proceeded to coat his fingers. Zoro moaned and tensed a bit when he felt a few wet fingers tracing around his entrance.

Mihawk continues to push and pull Zoro's head as the teen sucked him off. Suddenly Zoro's mouth went slack just long enough for him to gasp as Shanks dipped the tip of his finger in before pushing the rest in and pulling back out until only the fingertip was still inside.

Zoro's body was coated in sweat as Shanks began thrusting his finger in and out of him, then without warning he inserted a second finger. "NnngaaAH!" Zoro cried out, his voice muffled by the cock that was still being pushed into his mouth.

After a while Shanks added a third finger, thoroughly stretching Zoro's tight hole. Suddenly Mihawk made a chiking noise as he fought an inner battle to keep all his moans inside. "Nnng..!" Zoro felt his mouth fill with Mihawk's seed, he was too startled to swallow it, causing the large load to get all over Zoro's face, Mihawk's chest and legs, and all over the bed.

After that, Shanks pulled his fingers out giving Zoro a moment to recover a bit while he coated his cock with the lube and lining himself up with Zoro's hole, ready to fuck him doggystyle.

"Ready, kid?" asked Shanks.

"Mmhmm... an' I'm not a kid... bastard" Zoro muttered between pants.

Shanks slowly pushed himself in. Zoro made a whimpering sound, the pain was intense but so was the pleasure. Mihawk was lying on his back, recovering from his climax as the other two did their business.

Zoro, who was quite tired by now, was down on his elbows with his ass sticking up in the air as Shanks thrust in and out of him.

Zoro moaned in sync with Shanks' thrust, occasioanlly crying out when Shanks smashed into his sweetspot.

Shanks moaned as well, reaching down to pump Zoro's member, there was still lube left over on his hand from when he was using his fingers on Zoro.

Shanks thrust into him at a fast rythem, pumping the teens cock at the same time.

"Sh... Shanks... I'm going... to..." Zoro said between moans and pants. Shanks moaned sharply as he too felt his climax approach, "Yeah.. me too..."

Zoro's entire body shuddered as Shanks cried out as he released. Zoro felt heat fill him, dripping out of him and trailing down his thighs. At the same time, Zoro came in Shanks' hand, splattering all over them both and the bed sheets.

Shanks pulled himself out of the swordsman, then they both collapsed.

Mihawk grabbed Zoro and pulled him across the bed and into another embrace. Shanks wriggled over until he was on the other side of Zoro, draping his arm over Zoro's chest and tangling their legs together, he even manged to ensare one of Mihawk's legs.

Shanks pulled the thick blanket over the three of them. The redhead placed a kiss on Zoro's forehead and reached over to hold one of Mihawk's hands. "G'night, you two..." he mumbled as he drifted off, "Good night" replied a drowsy Mihawk, Zoro had already fallen asleep and was snoring contently.

Soon all three men were fast asleep.

**ALL DONE! Okay I hope people actually read this 'cuz I know this isn't a very well known pairing but I liked writing it. SORRY THEIR SO OOC! I've never written Shanks before, I've only done Mihawk once and I simply just failed at Zoro today... IT IS FIVE IN THE FUCKING MORNING, I DON'T CARE IF ZORO IS OUT OF CHARACTER! (posts quickly before passing out on the floor)**

**Zoro: Damn... she gonna be okay? o.O**

**Mihawk: I believe so. -_-'**

**Shanks: WHO CARES! LET'S DO _THAT_ AGAIN! :D**

**Zoro and Mihawk: *punches Shanks***

**REVIEW, YOU AWESOME BASTARDS! (love you guys)**


End file.
